


Freeze and Thaw.

by Markuse88



Series: Markuse88 Inktober 2019 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Purgatory, Huddling For Warmth, Hypothermia, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Pre-Slash, Team Free Purgatory (Supernatural), at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 10:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markuse88/pseuds/Markuse88
Summary: Purgatory holds more than monsters and Leviathans. Dean catches cold but Benny and Castiel are there to warm him up.





	Freeze and Thaw.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 2019 Inktober list. The prompt is Freeze. This is self-edited so all mistakes are mine. Beta-read for content by the amazing Cowandcalf. I would love to hear your thoughts and I hope you enjoy. All please feel free to offer suggestions for tags as I tend to come up blank.

Dean was cold, fucking cold. He didn’t remember ever being this cold. Then again, right now, he didn’t remember much at all. He knew he wasn’t where he was supposed to be. He was supposed to be somewhere else. He wasn’t supposed to be alone either. Was he? He didn’t know.

Cold. So cold.

He should get up. Should move around. Sitting on this stone floor was cold. He tried to stand up but his limbs didn’t want to cooperate. He couldn’t get his legs to hold still, was shivering too much.

“Fuck it. Too tired for that shit anyway.” Dean mumbled to himself as he collapsed back on the floor.

Dean wriggled into a corner tucking his knees to his chest and jammed in his hand under his arms to try and keep warm. Except his clothes were wet. Why were his clothes wet? That was why he was so cold. He tried to undress but his fingers weren’t cooperating. They were shaking and he couldn’t feel anything with them.

Wait. What was he doing again? Fuck it, it didn’t matter, he was too cold to do anything. Dean tucked his hands into his armpits and leaned into the corner. He was cold. Cold and fucking _tired_.

Tired. Cold. Tired. He was tired. Maybe he needed to nap. Dean loved to nap. Loved sleeping. Napping sounded _great._

“Screw consciousness, that’s what I say.” Dean grumbled, folding in on himself to try and get comfortable.

Loud bangs and distant shouting disturbed Dean. Inconsiderate assholes. Didn’t they know people were trying to sleep?

“Hey, hey, shut up!” Dean grumbled but didn’t get up. He was too tired for that, to fucking cold too. Least he wasn’t shivering anymore. That was nice.

The bangs started to taper off but the shouting kept up, was getting louder and louder. Dean could almost make out the words but didn’t bother paying attention to it. Suddenly the shouting was gone and the world flared behind his eyelids.

Eyelids? Were his eyes closed? Why were his eyes closed? Oh Yea, he was sleeping. Too fucking cold to do anything else. Least now the shouting was over.

“Dean, dean are you alright, Dean!?” Someone was talking to him. They had a nice voice, deep and kinda gravelly. It was hot.

“Come on cher’, open them pretty peepers.” Another voice chatted at him. This one was nice too. It wasn’t as deep but had an accent. It was familiar but he couldn’t place it.

Familiar. Both voices were familiar. Maybe he could figure it out after his nap.

A nap sounded nice. The voiced could keep chattering. He’d figure it out after his nap. With that last thought the world faded out.

***

Dean was warm. His whole body hurt, not bad, just pins and needles all over. Like a limb just waking up. But he was warm.

Warm and naked. Warm and naked and stuffed between two other naked people. Naked male people. Normally that wasn’t an issue for Dean but he didn’t remember going to bed with one guy, much less two. He actually didn’t remember going to bed, which was worse. Dean tried to struggle from between the two men but was held fast as arms and legs wrapped around him.

“Easy there hoss. You ain’t ready to be up and moving yet.” One of the guys, the one pressed in a hot, flush line against his back, spoke directly into his ear. The voice was a little raspy with a Louisianan accent. Like Benny.

“Benny is right Dean, please calm down. You’ll be better soon.” Another voice piped up, deep and gravelly, lips moving against his forehead. This was the guy pressed intimately against his front. Everything, and Dean meant everything was pressed together from nipple to ankle.

Dean stopped struggling and finally managed to wrench his weighty eye lids open. The first thing he saw was pale skin stretched across a delicious collar bone. Letting his gaze travel up though he came eye to eye with Cas.

“Cas…Cas what the hell? Why are we naked?” Dean asked in shock. Before Cas could answer though laughter vibrated against his back as the guy behind him laughed.

“What the hell!” Dean yelped and craned his head to the side, finding Benny rising up to look at him with a smile.

“Come on now cher’, you can’t tell me this ain’t a dream come true.” Benny smiled and suddenly it all came rushing back.

Purgatory. He was in Purgatory. He and Benny had finally found Cas, and after convincing the angel that he _was_ going with them, were heading for the Exit Portal. They had been ambushed by a group of Leviathans and while fighting/running Dean had been separated. Something else must have captured him.

“What got me…and why are we all naked? Dean asked as he took stock of his surroundings. They were in a cave by the looks of it and in addition to being the meat in a supernatural sandwich they were also covered in a makeshift blanket made of their overlapping clothes.

“You were taken by Ice Creatures. Their true names have been lost but ancient humans called them Frost Giants or Jotunns. As to why we are naked…it was the only way to save your life.” Castiel replied as though it were obvious. The part about being taken by creatures from Nordic mythology he understood. The rest not so much.

“What hot wings is leaving out is that Frost Giants like to freeze their prey before eating’em. When we got to ya you had a nasty case of hypothermia. Angel here said he couldn’t heal ya, it would draw the Leviathans. So body heat was the best we could do.” While Benny explained more fully Dean was becoming more and more aware of the bodies of his two companions where they were pressed against him.

Cas moderately buff and mildly hairy. Dean wasn’t going to think about how _well-endowed_ he felt. Benny was obviously beefier, thicker, built more like a bear, and yes Dean knew his bears, and nicely furred from what he could feel. Pressed up against his ass Benny was obviously also _heavy_.

“Well as much as I appreciate the cuddle fest. I think I can manage. I don’t want you two to get uncomfortable.” Dean tried to smirk as he spoke but he wasn’t sure it came through.

Neither Cas or Benny made any move to disengage. Indeed Cas moved a fraction closer and let his hand wander up and down Dean’s side as he spoke.

“You needn’t worry about us Dean. Benny and I have come to an understanding and ceased our hostilities with each other.”

“What…what understanding is that?” Dean hated how hoarse his voice was as he spoke. Cas was still rubbing his side.

Benny was suddenly rubbing his stubble against his shoulder and Benny’s grip on his hip tightened.

“The understanding that, once we’re top side, the three of us could be good together.” Benny growled quietly and Dean’s eye shot to Castiel’s, the angel was smiling at him.

“If you’d like that of course.” Cas’s smile widened as he spoke.

Dean felt his whole body freeze in an entirely different way than it had been with the frost giants.

“Yea…Yea I’d like that.” Dean answered in a strangled voice.

Dean could feel Benny grin against his shoulder and Castiel’s smile was blinding.

**Author's Note:**

> This will likely be mildly expanded later. A sequel is also possible. I played with the meaning of the word Freeze. In this, I used to mean both cold as well as halt or stop. I thought it would be clever. I hope you enjoyed and would love to hear your thoughts.  
Find me on tumblr at https://mcdannoangelwolf.tumblr.com/


End file.
